Bill Nye
Bill Nye Bill Nye is the unhappy leader of the Teddy Rosevelt Tribe. He, his brother Larry, and Fred are trying to obtain world domination, though it is mostly Bill Nye that wants power the most. On his andventures, Bill Nye is shown to get very angry with Larry and Fred, and he has no tolerance for goofing off. Bill Nye's Adventures Manly Comic Bill Nye, his brother Larry, and Fred started out looking for the 4 switches of Dinosaur World. After traveling through Doughnut Plains, Vanilla Dome, the Twin Bridges, and the Forest of Illusion they finally gathered the 4. However, Bowser came in his clown car and stole them. The foursome then had to get to Bowser's castle. The TRT traveled through Chocolate Island after that. When Fred, Bill Nye, Larry, Geno, and General Guy arrived at the Valley of Bowser, they were surrounded by ghosts. Luckily, a Togepi came out of nowhere and teleported the team to different places. Bill Nye, along with Ninji, ended up in Sky World. Here, they discovered Geno had gone to Bowser's side. Before they could do anything, Geno blasted Bill Nye, and he fell onto Yoshi's house, causing much damage. Yoshi then sewed the Teddy Rosevelt Tribe. Fred then ran away with Larry and Bill Nye into Fatty Narwhal. However, they relize they don't know how to get out, so Fred used pepper to make the Narwhal sneeze them out. They came across another S.S. Kevin Bacon, but this one is owned by Mack of the Smithy Gang. He kidnaped them and took them to Bowser's castle. The Smithy Gang launched the Tribe into space. Bill Nye and the others fell to the Mushroom World, but Princess Shroob kidnapped Fred. Larry, Bill Nye, and Geno found him and turned him back to normal. Unfortunately, Fawful got the switches and took over the world. He was overthrown by the characters of Spiceland, but the switches were gone. The TRT went to the Beanbean Kingdom in search of the beanstar. Before they got to it, Fawful and Cackletta had taken it. The Tribe went to Woohoo Hooniversity to get it from them. They got the beanstar, but crashed on Keehaul Key when Fred became a rocket ship. When they left on Flavio's ship, it was attacked by ghosts and sunk. The TRT ended up on Hoohoo Mountain. They were searching for Geno, since Fred had launched him out of a cannon. The TRT traveled to Occeanero World, got Geno there, and came back. Geno told them that they needed a pure voice, so they settled on getting Princess Peach. They tried to sail there, but due to poor navigation, Fred and the gang landed on Lost Island. The Erasers Bill Nye has made quite a few appearances in this comic series. When the Eraser's teleporter messed up, they ended up in Forest of Illusion, which happened to be where the TRT was. This was where the teams first met. The Erasers also met Fred and the others in the Beanbean Kingdom for an interview. When the TRT went to Occeanero World, they traveled with the Erasers. For the first time, Fred, Larry, and Bill Nye met some of the major antagonists of the Erasers, like French Fri and Silly String. Lately, the Erasers lost their memory. Ozzy found Fred's blog and used it to track down Fred on Lost Island. The Erasers traveled there, and met the team all over again. Spice is Nice Bill Nye has made few appearences in this series. When Fawful took over the world, the cast of Spice is Nice came out of a portal and crushed Fawful, taking away his power. Fred also traveled with them in the journey to Occeanero World. Occeanero Comics Fred, Bill Nye, and Larry went to Occeanero World, the main setting of Occeanero Comics. Also, the writer of Occeanero Comics illegally used Bill Nye in his comics. He also renamed him "Big Guy." Big Guy looks similar to Bill Nye, though Big Guy is poorly drawn, has a jagged-shaped mouth, is much larger and does not look nearly as angry. The writer HOPEFULLY will be put in jail for the rest of eternity! Personality Bill Nye is very short-tempered. He is basicly always angry, as one can see from his scowl. He is aggressive, and will show no mercy to whoever gets in his way. Bill Nye is not at all compassionate. (especially when it comes to his brother Larry) He shows the signs of a true dictator with his bossiness. Though Larry and Fred (mostly Fred) can get on his very last nerve, deep down in side Bill Nye really does care. (really, really, REALLY deep down) Some would classify Bill Nye as "evil," though he does not harm individuals for the fun of it. He is just a power-crazed little triangle. Family Larry Nye- brother Curly Nye- brother (dead) Chililah Nye - Mom Jeff Nye - Dad Billy G. Whiz - Grandpa Thread - Grandma Jitter - Great Grandpa Kathie - Great Grandma Swissle - Great, Great Grandpa Swisslet - Great, Great Grandma Carl - Great, Great Uncle Chris - Great, Great Uncle Beaker Brown - Great, Great Aunt Note: Bill Nye has other distant relatives that are all beakers Other Relations Fred - annoying ally Geno - advisor & defender Bill - annoying (dead) ally Ninji - ally General Guy - occasional ally Trivia -Bill Nye has absolutely nothing to do with "Bill Nye the Science Guy" -Bill Nye is the only main character that is always called by his first and last name. This is probably because there are other characters with the first name "Bill" (like Bill and Bill Clinton)